KP in It's Your Love
by Aero Tendo
Summary: A little songfic that I wrote inspired by a song I found while looking up another one. Full details are inside.


**Its Your Love**

**AN:** A little song-fic after finding this song on Youtube by accident while looking up "Pictures" (by Kidd Rock and Sheryl Crow) because of the story Pictures and Friends by whitem. In case whitem reads this, I just want to say "Thanks" for I might never have written this song-fic without your song-fic's inspiration. For all others, may you find your happiness and love like Kim and Ron have in this brief little story.

The lyrics are in _italics_. I hope you all like it and it was meant as a one shot deal, but that kind of stuff's been known to change based on reader review. (wink)

Ron was sitting in a room all by himself, thinking about all that he'd gone through with her when the memory of their first truly real kiss came to him in all its vividness at his junior prom dance.

_Dancin' in the dark  
Middle of the night  
Takin' your heart  
And holdin' it tight  
_

Ron closes his eyes and remembers the way they'd looked at each other that night, just smiling and not saying a word, for none was needed. He opens his eyes and finishes putting on his shoes.

_Emotional touch  
Touchin' my skin  
And askin' you to do  
What you've been doin' all over again  
_

Ron walks out and sees a beautiful red haired woman with bright green eyes that just look at him with impatience for making her wait but the love he saw deep within. The way the impatience faded into a loving gaze always made him smile. He reaches out and she takes his hand into hers, giving it a loving squeeze. Yep, he was lucky guy.

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go_

Ron smiles as they wait for their ride to go on yet another 'save the world mission' just gazing at her with his love._  
_  
_It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
It's your love  
_

Ron smiles more at Kim as she looks at him, smiling back at him before without saying a word… they move towards each other and kiss each other on the lips much like they had that night on the junior prom all those years ago.

_Better than I was  
More than I am  
And all of this happened  
By takin' your hand  
_

Ron knew that he never wanted to let go of her; for this red-haired goddess was taking his every breath away with every kiss they shared. He could not imagine a more wonderful time or a better life.

_And who I am now  
Is who I wanted to be  
And now that we're together  
I'm stronger than ever  
I'm happy and free  
_

Ron could remember every moment they'd shared together with more clarity than anything in the world. Knowing that everything he had ever wanted was in his arms at that moment, letting him enjoy another kiss.

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in, no  
And if you asked me why I changed  
All I gotta do is say your sweet name_

Ron pulls back and gazes into her eyes, just as she gazed back into his with unwavering love in their eyes. He softly whispers, "Kim…" With her whispering back at him, "Ron…"_  
_  
_It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
It's your love  
Oh, baby_

Ron could still feel the way his heart beat all that much harder from the fantastic kiss. A kiss that never once failed to make him feel this way, and he knew it never would fail. His senses felt alive, yet drowned out by those simple green eyes that meant so much to him.

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go  
_

Ron reaches up with his hand and caresses Kim's cheek tenderly, smiling his 'trademark smile' as Kim once had jokingly told him. Watching her lean into his hand before she reaches up and takes the glove off his hand.

_It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
_

The gold ring on his finger shined brightly on that day, the First Anniversary of the day they got married. Ron watches with a smile as Kim kisses his hand softly before they say together in whispered stereo, "I love you".

_It's your love  
It's your love  
It's your love_

Just then, there is a strong breeze and they look up to see the GJ hoverjet coming in for a landing. Ron represses a chuckle as he watches the way Kim frown at the timing but it couldn't be helped. He reaches out to her hand and takes her glove off, so he could feel her touch… feel their love through the touch… and let her own ring shine in the light next to his own just as their hearts would always shine brightly in the light, together forever.


End file.
